Near Death
by bonniefnafzorua
Summary: When Spike gets out of control and he vows to kill off Raph's brothers one by one, how can Raph protect them
1. The preparing

"SPIKE!" Raph had been battling his beloved pet Spike, who had stumbled into some mutagen and transformed into a giant killer turtle. All night, Spike had been taking out his brothers. First Donnie and now he had caught him attacking Mikey, his little baby brother. Raph was filled with rage, but briefly looked back, "You alright Mikey?" His little brother was slowly getting back to feet, "Y-Yeah… I-I'm fine…" Raph let out a sigh of relief, "Find Donnie or Leo and get back to the lair!" Mikey looked at him with a stubborn look on his face, "No way dude! I'm not leaving you here with that giant turtle!" He stumbled to his feet and pulled out his weapons, "You're not battling that guy without some backup." Raph sighed, he knew there was nothing that he could do that would change Mikey's mind, "Fine… but if you get anymore hurt, and you're going straight home!" Before Mikey could respond, Spike smashed down his club right between the two brothers. He looked at Mikey and swung his hand at him. Mikey barely had any time to react before he was hit by Spike's hand. The attack had sent him flying into the giant steel beam that held up the water tower, "GAH!" Raph's eyes widened, "Mikey!" He charged at Spike and rammed him into the wall. He used this time to check on Mikey. Raph rushed over to his little brother and kneeled down next to him, "Mikey?! Mikey! You okay?!" Mikey slowly opened one eye, "R… Raph…?" Raph growled. He had to get his baby brother home before Spike launched another attack. He picked up Mikey and held him in a bridle style then rushed over to where Donnie and Leo were resting. Leo looked up, "What the shell happened to you two?" Raph laid Mikey down next to Donnie, "Spike… he got to Mikey…" Donnie put his arm around his little brother, "We have to do something about him or else we're going to end up as turtle soup!" Leo nodded, "Right but first we need to regroup back at the lair. Come on." He helped Donnie to his feet while Raph picked Mikey up. The four of them headed back to their home and addressed any wounds that they had. Leo laid Mikey down in his bed and closed the door, "There… now Mikey can rest up a little bit…" He walked away and into the main room where he found Donnie fighting with Raph, "Come on Raph! I need to look at your wounds!" "I don't need you to doctor me Donnie! I'm perfectly fine!" Leo just stood there, watching the whole thing. When Donnie had finally gotten Raph to let him look at his wounds, Leo walked up to them, "Go head and make more noise why don't you! I'm sure Mikey can sleep with all this noise!" "Sorry Leo…" Raph apologized, "I'm just a little stressed… with Spike wanting to kill you, I've just been a little on edge… I don't know…" Leo sighed and put his hand on Raph's shoulder, "I know… but we have to come up with a plan to get rid of Spike or at least convince him not to kill us… but for now… why don't you and Donnie get some rest…" Raph nodded and went to his room. Leo looked over at Donnie who was trying to address his own wounds. Leo sighed and walked over to his brother and fixed up his wounds. "Thanks Leo," Donnie said. "No problem Donnie…" Leo replied and then he helped him up and walked him to his room. When he knew that Donnie was sound asleep, he walked out and shut the door. Leo walked to the main room and sat down. He buried his face in his hands, "I have to protect them no matter what… no matter what the cost is… I just HAVE TO!" He yelled as he punched the ground leaving a giant hole in the ground. The sound woke Mikey up. He slowly got out of bed and slowly opened his door to see the shadow of his oldest brother punching the ground hard. Mikey slowly crept down the hallway and into the main room. He stood there motionless as Leo was blinded in rage and having a breakdown, "L-Leo?" Mikey whimpered softly. Leo blinked and turned his head to the voice of his baby brother, "M-Mikey?!" He didn't realize that Mikey was standing there, "H-How long have you been standing there?" Mikey shrugged off the question and walked over to his older brother, "Why are you so angry Leo?" Leo looked down at Mikey and sighed, "I'm stressed… I'm worried that Spike is going to hurt one of you…" Mikey understood and nodded, "O-Okay…" Leo quietly pulled Mikey into a hug and whispered into his ear, "I'll always be there to protect you…" Mikey hugged back and nuzzled his older brother in the chest. Leo smiled and picked up his little brother and carried him back to his room. He laid him down and rubbed his head, "Get a good rest bro… we have a long day ahead of us…" Mikey drifted off into sleep. Leo walked out of the room and silently closed the door. He walked to his room and collapsed in exhaustion on his bed and fell asleep instantly.

End of Chapter one


	2. The First Strike

Near Death CH. 2

It was cold and dark, Raphael slowly woke up to the sound of an evil laugh which he realized was very familiar. He looked up to find Spike with his younger brother Donatello tightly in his grip. "DONNIE!" Raph rushed to his feet, "Let him go Spike!" Spike just laughed and held Donnie, who was struggling to get free, closer to his face, "Tsk, Tsk Raphael… I thought that this is what you wanted. I thought this is how you wanted to go along with this path." He squeezed Donnie so hard he crushed all of his bones and then he dropped the dead turtle. Raph's eyes widened, "DONNIE! NO!" He screamed in vain as Spike laughed evilly and walked away.

Raph woke up screaming and with tears flowing down his face. Donnie and Mikey rushed into his room with worried looks on their faces. Raph looked up as they rushed to the side of his bed, "Raph?! You okay dude?!" Mikey asked. "What happened?" Donnie questioned. Raph was breathing heavily, but he pulled Donnie into a tight hug, "Thank god! It was only a dream!" Tears had begun to flow down Raph's face. Donnie smiled and hugged his older brother back, "its okay Raph…" "Donnie…" Raph pulled out of the hug and looked Donnie straight in the eyes, "Spike… he was there holding you in his hands… he crushed you… killing you instantly…" Donnie didn't know what to say. "Who the shell screamed?!" Leo asked walking into the room. Mikey looked at Leo, "Raph had a nightmare about Spike killing Donnie." Leo looked over at Donnie who was trying to comfort Raph, "You okay?" Raph looked up at Leo and shrugged, "I just can't stand the feeling of losing one of you…" Leo sighed. He felt sorry for his brother, he wanted him to feel safe in their own house, "Would it make you feel better if we watched some TV and had some pizza?" "I guess…" Raph mumbled. Leo and his brothers walk out of the room and into the main room to find their sensei, Master Splinter waiting for them, "My sons, what was all that noise last night?" "Well sensei… we were just coming back from a patrol…" Leo responded. "Oh really?" Splinter questioned, "Then how come Michelangelo and Donatello are bandaged up?" Leo looked back at his two brothers. Mikey hid behind Raph while Donnie was rubbing the back of his head, sweat dropping, "Hehe… uh…" "Well?" Splinter questioned once more. Leo sighed, "Last night, we encountered Spike… he attacked Donnie and Mikey." Splinter stood there thinking over the answer Leonardo gave him, but suddenly he yelled, "Leonardo! Donatello! Michelangelo! Raphael! Look out!" Right then the ceiling collapsed. Leo grabbed Donnie and jumped out of the way while Raph grabbed Mikey and jumped away from the wreckage. "Don… are you okay?!" Leo asked with a hint of panic in his voice. Donnie coughed up some dust and nodded, "Y-Yeah… I'm fine…" Leo looked over at Raph who had gotten Mikey out of the way, "Hey Raph! You and Mikey okay?!" Raph looked over Mikey who was trembling in fear from what had just happened. "You okay Mikey?" Raph calmly asked his little brother. Mikey nodded, but the widened his eyes even more, "RAPH! LOOK OUT!" Raph quickly looked behind him to see Spike sending his club straight at him. "Gah!" The blow sent him flying into the wall. Mikey got up in terror, "RAPH!" He looked behind him to face Spike, "Y-You… son of a b****!" Mikey charged at Spike with knunchucks spinning. Leo turned his head to the commotion, "Mikey! No! Don't!" Mikey didn't hear his older brother's warning and lunged at Spike. Spike smiled and hammered Mikey to the ground. Raph opened his eyes to find Spike pounding Mikey with a great force. "MIKEY! NO!" Spike tossed Mikey's limp body into the air and swung his club at Mikey causing him to collide with the wall. Raph couldn't control his anger anymore and tackled Spike causing him to fall to the ground. "Spike! If you hurt my brothers anymore I swear to god I will kill you!" Raph put his Sai up to Spike's neck. Spike just laughed, "Just call me Slash now…" He swatted Raph off of him and retreated out of the lair. Raph slowly got up to see Donnie above him, "Raph?" "D-Donnie?" Raph responded, but suddenly he shot up, "Where's Mikey?!" Donnie looked over at Leo who was over where Mikey was. Raph rushed over, "Leo! Is Mikey going to be okay?!" Leo looked over Mikey's injured body. There was cuts and scrapes all over his body, but the worst injury that was visible on their little brother's body was a large pool of blood that was coming out of his chest. Raph sat Mikey up just enough so he had a clear breathing stream. "Aw shell…"Raph mumbled. Leo sat there silently just staring at his brother, "Donnie… get the bandages…" Donnie nodded and rushed to his lab. Raph and Leo carefully picked up Mikey and laid him down on the couch. Donnie came back with a roll of bandages and started to patch up Mikey's wounds. "How is he Donnie?" Leo asked. Donnie was silent for a couple moments the sighed in relief, "He'll be fine… thankfully…" "Thank god…" Leo said in relief, but noticed how Raph was staring at Mikey, softly rubbing his cheek. "Raph? You okay?" Leo asked. Raph shrugged and carefully picked Mikey up and laid him in his lap, "He hurt my baby brother… he nearly killed him!" Raph clutched his fist and tears started to flow down his face. Donnie and Leo shared a worried look. "My sons… are you all alright?" Splinter asked. Leo was about to answer when Raph cut in, "SHELL NO SENSEI! Spike nearly killed our baby brother!" "Raphael… I know your upset… but getting angry will not help Michelangelo get better!" Raph sighed. He slowly picked up Mikey and carried him to his room. Raph carefully laid Mikey down on his bed and rubbed his head, "Please be okay baby bro... please…"

End of CH. 2


	3. The painful Price

Near Death CH. 3

Raph's P.O.V.

It's been almost a full week since Spike's attack to the lair. Mikey still barely wakes up and when he does, it's usually no more than a couple minutes then he just slowly drifts back off into his unconscious. I try to make Mikey as comfortable as I can, but he keeps wanting to move to the main room which Leo said he wasn't allowed in there for some reason. I just hate seeing him like this, it's just like that time when he got captured by that Bradford guy. He was so sad, I couldn't bear to look at him for more than a few minutes. April comes by a lot just to make sure that Mikey and rest of us are all right. She's actually here right now and she pushed me out of Mikey's room just so I could give him more room to breathe. What the shell does she mean by that?! Leo is always telling me that I should get out of the lair once in a while, but shell no! I'm not leaving! What if Spike attacks the lair again?!

"Raph! Come on!" Leo was calling from the main room, "It's time to head out!"

"No way! What if Spike comes back?!" I keep on arguing with Leo about this almost every day, but we seem to get nowhere in the argument, "I can't risk losing more than one brother!"

Leo sighed. He knew that he was getting nowhere with me on this argument, "Listen, would it make you feel better if you knew that sensei was watching Mikey? So then you could only have to worry about me and Donnie?"

I pondered over what he had said. It would make me feel better if that was the case, "Yeah that would help…"

Leo let out a sigh of relief, "Good, I'll go ask sensei if he agrees with this…" Leo walked out of the main room and into Master Splinter's room.

"Leonardo… what brings you here?" Splinter asked while he was meditating.

"Well Sensei, we were just wondering if you could watch over Mikey while we were out… it would be the only thing that would get Raph to come out with us." Leo responded.

Master Splinter was silent for a little bit then he stood up, "But of course… if it will get Raphael to go outside and get some fresh air."

Leo let out a sigh of relief, "Good…" Leo walked out of Master Splinter's room and back to his brothers.

No One's P.O.V

"Well? What did he say?" Raph questioned as Leo walked up to them.

"He said that he would watch Mikey." Leo happily responded. Leo was glad that finally he and Donnie had gotten Raph to come outside and go on patrol with them.

Leo led his brothers outside while Splinter went to his youngest son's room and took April's place by the side of Mikey's bed.

Outside

Raph was having a race with his older and younger brother. He knew that he would usually beat them easily without any trouble, but tonight he purposefully let Donnie win which earned him a weird look from both Donnie and Leo.

"Raph? You okay?" Donnie questioned him, "You don't usually let either of us win."

Raph mumbled his answer without much thought, "Yeah… Yeah… I'm fine…"

Leo and Donnie exchanged glances then Leo walked up to Raph, "Hey, is this about Spike?"

Raph gave him a 'what do you think Fearless?' look.

"Oh…" Leo replied.

"Uh, guys?" Donnie began to say.

Leo and Raph looked over at their younger brother then both of their eyes widened. Standing no more than a few meters away was Spike.

"Donnie!" Leo yelled, "Get out of there!"

Donnie didn't even hesitate one second and quickly retreated behind Leo.

"Get back here you little pest!" Slash yelled at Donnie. He picked his club and rested on his shoulder.

"I will not let you hurt my brothers Spike!" Raph yelled angrily. He pulled out his Sai while Donnie and Leo pulled out their weapons as well.

Slash grunted and a smirk spread across his face, "Oh I'm not going to hurt them… I just want to kill them so we can do things on how they were originally going to be." He lunged at Leo catching him off guard and whacking him hard sending him crashing into the wall of the building.

"Leo!" Raph screamed. He narrowed his eyes then quickly charged at Slash and rammed him into the alley.

"I don't want to fight you Raphael… but you leave me no choice!" Slash swiped his club at Raph sending him flying into Donnie. While Raph was recovering from the impact with his brother, he noticed that Leo was gone.

"Leo?!" Raph called out. He looked around and saw Slash dragging Leo by one foot away.

"Spike!" Raph angrily charged at Slash, but Slash knocked Raph away and made his escape dragging Leo down with him.

"NO!" Raph yelled in vain. Tears started to form in his eyes and run down his cheeks, "H-He got L-Leo… HE GOT LEO!" He fell to his knees punching the ground hard.

Donnie was watching all this happen, "Raph…" He silently called. He walked up to his older brother and helped him up to his feet and pulled him into a hug, "It's going to be okay Raph… I promise…"

Raph nodded and rested his head on his brother's shoulder. They were going to find Leo, they had to! "Don't worry Leo… we're coming for you!"


	4. The Final Breath

Near Death CH. 4

 _Leo's P.O.V._

Everything was hurt. My whole body, I couldn't move at all. I slowly opened my eyes to face total darkness. I struggle to get to my feet when I realized that I couldn't move my arms. I looked down to see that my wrists were cuffed together and they were connected to the wall by a chain. I pull desperately at chains, hoping that they'll break. After a couple minutes, I sat against wall, exhausted and a little bit frightened. I was scared that Spike- I mean Slash, had gotten Raph and Donnie. What if they were here and I couldn't do anything to help them!

"H-Hello?" I called out not too loudly. I waited patiently for a response. When I got nothing more than a drop of water sound in the distance, I just gave up. My blades were missing and the last thing I remembered was hearing Raph scream out my name while someone was dragging me off somewhere else.

I buried my face in my knees. Many thoughts flooded through my mind when I heard a familiar laugh. I jerked my head up to see Slash with an evil grin on his face.

"Well… well… what do we have here?" Slash mocked, "Is the 'Fearless Leader' acting like a baby?"

I silently growled at the comment, "A baby? In your dreams Slash…"

Slash looked me right in the eyes and smiled, "You failed… you failed you mission…"

I was hit strongly by those two words! 'You Failed'… I clenched my fist tightly and growled loudly, "Y-Your w-wrong Slash… I didn't f-fail…"

Slash laughed louder, "Oh you didn't did you? Well… we'll just see about that!" He pulled out a key and unchained Leo to the wall, "Let's have some fun shall we?" He pulled Leo to a small room and shut the door.

 _Mikey's P.O.V_

When I woke up, I was greeted by a loud crash which make me jerk up, a little too fast though. My body suddenly surged with pain, "Ow!" When the pain went away.

I slowly got out of bed and started to slowly make my way downstairs, while overhearing Raph scream like shell.

"GAH! THAT D**N TURTLE! GOD! WHY THE SHELL DID I EVEN ADOPT HIM?!"

I turned the corner to see Raph punch a shell of a hole into the wall. That action made me frightened causing me to widen my eyes as far as they could.

 _No one's P.O.V._

"Raph… come on! Settle down!" Donnie pleaded. He too was getting scared of Raph's actions.

Raph didn't stop, he continued to do these actions until out of the corner of his eye he saw his baby brother's head poking from around the corner. Raph stopped immediately when he saw how frightened Mikey was. His two baby blue eyes were filled with fright.

"Aw shell…" Raph mumbled, "I'm sorry Mikey… I didn't mean to frighten ya…" He walked over to his younger brother and held his hand then led him into the main room.

Mikey then noticed that their oldest brother was present, "Raph?"

"Yeah Mikey?"

"Where's Leo?"

Raph flinched. He didn't plan on telling Mikey what had happened, "Uh… well ya see Mikey… uh…"

Mikey waited patiently for an answer when he realized what had happened, "S-Spike… he got L-Leo?!"

Raph slowly nodded his head.

Mikey was taken back by this, "Well, we have to go and save Leo!"

"But we don't even know where Slash is keeping Leo…" Donnie persisted.

Raph was about to say something when all of them heard a loud and painful scream.

"Oh god! That's Leo!" Mikey yelled in fright.

There was a fire building up inside of Raph that had just gotten bigger, "Then that's exactly what we're going to do!" He raced out of the Lair with Mikey and Donnie close behind him.

Slash held up a knife with blood on it, "See? That wasn't so bad…" He laughed silently.

Leo was gasping for breath, Slash had just cut down the center of his chest causing blood to flow out.

Slash put the knife down then pulled out a hand cover that had three long blades attached to it. Leo's eyes widened and saw Slash lift his hand and sent it crashing down with a great force on his neck.

"GAAAAAAHHHHH" Leo screamed loudly in pain.

Slash smiled and then started to swipe back and forth over Leo's body leaving cuts and scars all over his arms, legs, face, and chest.

After a good 30 minutes of this torcher, Slash stopped and happily looked over what he had done. Leo was gasping for life as blood was bleeding out of his body quickly.

Slash laughed, "Having a good end of your life?"

Leo struggled to keep his eyes open, but soon let his consciousness slip away and blacked out.

Slash smiled, but was suddenly pounded to the ground by a heavy force, "Donnie! Mikey! Get Leo out of here! I have a score to settle with Spike!"

Donnie and Mikey didn't hesitate and quickly picked Leo up and rushed him out.

Raph jumped off of Slash and angrily gripped his Sai, "You'll pay for hurting my big brother!"

Slash made his way to his feet, "Oh will I now…"

"Yeah now just shut up and fight me!" Raph lunged at Slash with great force.

Slash blocked the blow with his club and then swung it at Raph.

The two went back and forth like this for hours, until Slash began to weaken. Raph took this chance to do the final blow.

He charged at Slash, jumped and slashed both his Sais at Slash's neck. Blood poured out creating a giant pool of blood.

Raph tried hard not to shed a tear but he lost the battle and tears flowed down his cheeks, "I'm sorry Spike… but you gave me no choice…" Raph ran out of the room and headed back to the lair to find Donnie just finishing patching up Leo's wounds.

"How is he Don?" Raph asked with worry.

Donnie looked at him, "He'll be fine… but it'll take him a longer time to heal."

"Gah… this is all my fault…" Raph walked away only to be blocked by his little brother, "No way dude! You did what you had too…"

Raph looked at Mikey and sighed. He pulled his baby brother into a hug, "Thanks shell-for-brains…"

Mikey smiled, "Hey!"

Donnie smiled at his two brothers, "Having a good time over there?

Raph looked at him then pulled him into the hug, "You're no better than Mikey is!"

"No I'm not!" Donnie laughed.

Raph hugged his little brothers tightly and smiled. Finally, everything was just how it should be…

THE END


End file.
